scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Mystery Incorporated (Crystal Cove successors)
The new Mystery Incorporated is a group of kids from Crystal Cove. They have been solving mysteries in their town and are now being led to solve the disappearance of the original Mystery Incorporated by the mysterious Mr. E. Members * Fred Jones, Jr. (leader)The Legend Of Alice May * Scooby-Doo * Shaggy Rogers * Velma Dinkley * Daphne Blake Former members * Hot Dog Water (Daphne's temporary replacement) Associates ;Former associates * Angel Dynamite * Ed Machine * Mr. E History Early history Insert details here. (The Legend Of Alice May) Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated Season one .]] Although the gang (unnamed at this point) had successfully solved another case they were arrested by Sheriff Bronson Stone for interfering (again) in official police business. He told them that he would inform their parents whom by now he had on speed dial. ( Beware The Beast From Below) Scooby's dream When Scooby was sick, the gang tried to comfront him. So he got to sleep, and had a dream that him and the gang were at the Mystery Solvers State Finals. The sidekicks met and took their seats. While Principal Quinlan was trying to speak, a mean looking fire-headed villain or known as Lord Infernicus. So Lord Infernicus, took the rest of every gang except the sidekicks. So the sidekicks began going to look for clues at the school. (Mystery Solvers Club State Finals) Appearances * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated Mysteries solved * Slime Mutant - Professor Emmanuel Raffalo (Episode 1) * Creeping Creatures - Grady Gator, Greta Gator, and Gunther Gator (Episode 2) * Ghost Truck-Driver - Rung Ladderton (Episode 3) * Man Crab - Bud Shelton (Episode 4) * Que Horiffico - Mary Ann Gleerdon (Episode 5) * Ghost Girl - Alice May (Episode 6) * Phantom - Daniel Prezette (Fantzee Pantz) (Episdoe 7) * Gnome - Gill Littlefoot (Episode 8) * Red Humungonaut - Jax Minner/Green Humungonaut - Max Minner (Episode 9) * Fright Hound - operated by Mrs. Wyatt (Episode 10) * Vampire - Sheila Altoonian (Episode 11) * Char Gar Gothakon - Howard E. Roberts (Episdoe 12) * Cicada Creature - Grandma Moonbeam (Episode 13) * Lord Infernicus - Jonathan Wellington Muddlemore (Funky Phantom) (Episode 14) (dream) * Shadowy Orc - Maxwell (Episode 15) * Aphrodite - Amanda Smythe (Episode 16) * Demented speaker - Danny Darrow (Episdoe 17) * White Wizard - Mr. Wang (Episode 18) * Nightfright - Argus Fentonpoof (Episode 19) * Fish Freaks - Ernesto and his group of activists (Episode 20) * Manticore - Hot Dog Water (Episode 21) * Headless Creature - Marion Spartan (Episode 22) * Shadowy Figure - Professor Pericles (Episode 23) * Ghost of Dead Justice - Deputy Buckner (Episode 24) * Obliteratrix - Alice May (Episode 25) * Freak of Crystal Cove - Mayor Fred Jones, Sr. (Episode 26) * Crybaby Clown - Baylor Hotner (Episode 27 & Episode 29) * Baba Yaga - Curator Vronsky (Episode 28) *Dreamweaver - Hobert Feist (Episode 30) *Hodag of Horror - Roberto (Episode 31) Notes/trivia * In Escape From Mystery Manor, an old Danny Darrow confused the new group as the members of the old group: :* Scooby-Doo = Professor Pericles :* Shaggy Rogers = Ricky Owens :* Fred Jones, Jr. = Brad Chiles :* Velma Dinkley = Cassidy Williams :* Daphne Blake = Judy Reeves References Category:Groups Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated characters Category:Groups Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated characters